


Catatonic Love

by magnificent_catastrophe



Series: The Fox and the Cat [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5658907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnificent_catastrophe/pseuds/magnificent_catastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Sadistic Love. When things go from normal to weird to beyond comprehension, how will the renewed couple, Sasuke and Naruto, cope with the changes in their now-abnormal life? Told in Sasuke's point of view for the most part. Contains MPreg and obviously yaoi. Rated Mature, just in case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Impromptu Start

My life used to be normal. Somewhat. Granted I screwed up a lot more times than I dare to count, mainly because my pride won't let me. But I've learned from these mistakes... this... this is not a mistake. This is beyond  _normal_. It's... I guess... in a way... it's my fault. But I don't know how it happened.  
My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I'm currently the "father" of my now-pregnant boyfriend's fetus. That's right,  **boyfriend**. He's a guy, I'm a guy. This shouldn't be happening. But it is. He has a human baby growing inside of him.  
According to the doctor, they stated that Naruto (my boyfriend), has inexplicably grown a uterus. They said it was a phenomenon amongst homosexual couples where the most "submissive" (snerk) of the couple hosts a child. Now it gets "iffy" if you're a lesbian couple, but... a gay couple. There's no way. But it is.  
They took a sonogram of Naruto's belly the first week he felt off. Low and behold, he had a tiny fetus growing in a randomly-appeared uterus. They suggest that either the goddess of love and fertility blessed him, or a demon of some sort cursed him.  
This is feeling more like a curse.  
But.... I guess... there's no use whining about it now... though... it's only the second week.  
I'm not fit to be a father! I'm barely fit to be Naruto's boyfriend!  
Besides, Naruto and I are only in our 20s (Naruto being 24 and I being 25).  
  
"Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasukeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-" A voice whines and I whip around to see my impossibly-pregnant boyfriend leaned over the table.  
"Hey, be careful! You could damage the fetus!" I quip and he sticks his tongue out at me.  
"Sasuke, make me some pancakes!" I frown at this.  
"Excuse you?"  
He pouts. I hate it when he pouts. Especially with his sad-looking blue eyes stare intensely at me. In our past relationship, that would have never worked because I had him whipped... he's stronger and now I'm whipped, not that anyone will know that I think so except probably him.  
"Fine. I'll make you some goddamn pancakes."  
"Yay! Can they be blueberry pancakes?" He smiles cat-like at me.  
I shake my head and sigh. "If we have blueberries." Our cat, a pure-white, female Asian semi longhair called Shiroimegami (Naruto named her), meanders into the kitchen. Shiroimegami can be broken into two separate Japanese words: shiroi or shiro, which means white, and megami, which means goddess. Naruto named our cat "White Goddess", which isn't too far from how she acts. She's white, hence "Shiroi" and she's very doting and loving on us and often rubs up against us and purrs. She climbs into our laps and licks our cheeks and rubs our heads on the back of the couch... she's also dainty and very mannerly for a cat. She's got eloquence to her, hence "Megami". Most of the time we just either call her "Shi" or "Shiro", more often the latter. We only call her Shiroimegami if she's in trouble.  
Shiro looks up at me and meows.  
"No. I'm not cooking you pancakes, too. You'll get kitty chow."  
Naruto giggles and I look over at him as he smiles at me. "What?"  
"Nothing... it's just so cute seeing you talk to Shiro like that. She really likes you."  
"Eh... I'm not really a pet person, but out of cats and dogs, I like cats better."  
Naruto thinks for a moment then pouts. "It's because Kiba's basically a dog himself, isn't it?"  
"Well, his last name is INUzuka. He has DOG in his name, he smells like a dog, and he goes everywhere with that fuckin' dog, Akamaru," I growl out.  
"What did Akamaru ever do to you?" Naruto frowns more.  
"Let's see, every time he brought that mutt over here, not only did that gigantic beast scare Shiro, but he also has bitten me, pissed on me, shat on my side of the couch, puked into my shoes, growled at me whenever I so much as held your hand... I think Akamaru hates me by embedded hatred from his master. The king of all mutts himself, Kiba."  
Naruto frowns more. "Why can't you and Kiba just... get along?"  
"Uh. Let's see, I treated his best friend like crap years ago, won his best friend's heart back, and then knocked his best friend up, unintentionally. Good enough reason to hate someone wouldn't you agree? Besides I don't like him because he tried to keep me from winning you back," I state nonchalantly.  
"Yeah, but you've changed, if he could see that-"  
"He's not going to. He'll always be against us being together, unless he has a sudden change of heart, but dogs don't change so easily when you misplace their trust," I point out.  
"Same goes for cats and I think I'm the equivalent of a cat," Naruto nods.  
"No, you're the equivalent of a fox. Sneaky. You have a way of making people become addicted to you; you make a lot of people fall in love with you, it's ridiculous... and a little sickening..." I look to the side.  
Out of the corner of my eye, I see Naruto give a fox-like smirk. "Are you jealous?"  
"No." I frown and finish making his pancakes as I set them in front of him with a bottle of syrup.  
"Oh my," Naruto smirks more. It's no use to lie to him when he knows my very being to the core.  
Like a fox, he finds the one opening into your heart and sneaks in. He learns everything about you by reading your heart's contents and then he stealthily uses his knowledge of your very heart's desires against you. He doesn't know he's doing it, but he does it to everyone. He's become the sadistic one in his own way.  
Naruto eats his pancakes as I pour a thing of wet kitty food into a bowl for Shiro who thanks me with a meow. I sit directly across from Naruto and watch him eat. He stops half-way and looks up at me. "Yes?"  
"Nothing, just watching you eat is all."  
"That's weird."  
"Since when have either of us been normal?" I smirk.  
He smirks back. "Touché, Uchiha-san, touché."  
"Dork," I roll my eyes and accept his plate when he finishes it up.  
"Saaaaaaaasukeeeeeeeeeee-" I flinch and place the dish in the sink before turning around back to him.  
"Yes?"  
"Can you carry me to the room?" The blond spawn of Satan asks me.  
"I'm not carrying you."  
"Please?"  
"No."  
"Double please?"  
"Double no."  
"Triple please?"  
"Triple no."  
"Infinite please?"  
"I'm-gonna-fucking-kill-you-infinite no."  
"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!"  
"Naruto, for God's sake, no! Our room is on the second floor and if I drop your ass, not only will you get hurt but so will the baby!"  
Naruto looks at me. "Do you doubt your own strength...? That's a first."  
"Well, there's a first time for everything."  
Naruto stops, looks down, and then smiles. It's kinda creepy. He then stands up and walks over to me and wraps his arms around my neck. I'm taller than him, but only by two inches.  
"Thank you for caring so much about me and our child... it makes me happy," he stands on his toes and kisses my cheek, which makes me flush.  
"Yeah, whatever," I clear my throat and he giggles.  
There's a lot of reasons why I should typically hate this moron... but... there's a lot more reasons why I love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a while since I've done this sequel as a whole, so the rating may change from Mature to Explicit, depending on what I re-read of this series.  
> But I hope you enjoy this sequel to "Sadistic Love". :)
> 
> -Nova


	2. The Calm Before the Storm

Nothing is normal anymore. NOTHING. I mean... what...??  
I can't even describe the type of place my mind is in now ever since we found out about Naruto's pregnancy.  
I mean... I just... the pregnancy is breaking my once stable and logical-thinking mind into rubble. I could rationalize ANYTHING….. You can’t rationalize your gay boyfriend getting pregnant.  
  
By this point in time, Naruto is two months pregnant and he's started to show JUST THE SLIGHTEST BIT. After all, you don't really show this early on, but because he's physically male (other than the magical uterus inside him now), he has the tiniest bump showing on his stomach.  
And Hell hath broken loose because of this.  
With hormones flying all about, Naruto is being unnecessarily super self-conscious about his weight... he thinks he's getting fat.  
"Sasuke! I gained five pounds!"  
"Naruto, I love you, but... that's probably five pounds of literal shit. You know, you lose up to five pounds every time you take a dump, right?"  
"You do?! Maybe I should take a laxative-"  
"Naruto! That is borderline bulimic thinking and don't think I won't pop you one just cause you're pregnant. It won't affect the baby if I dumb slap upside the head."  
"Hey, you're supposed to be nice to me!" He gripes.  
"Not when you're acting like a dumbass!" I frown.  
"I resent that!" He semi-retorts.  
"Resent it all you want, it's still true."  
He glares at me before marching into the kitchen to get a cup of water. "Do we have any laxatives?"  
"Hell. No. And I'm gonna warn every fucking pharmacy to not give you any. You don't need them," I sigh, rubbing my temples.  
"What if I'm constipated?!" He frowns at me.  
"Unlikely. You took a shit ten minutes ago."  
"And I still gained five pounds!!" He pouts.  
I make an annoyed noise. "You also have been chugging water all day. Water weight is also something to consider. You're probably retaining water. Then you have to factor in clothes, and the baby's weight. You're not this much of a dumbass, Naruto."  
"It's not my fault," he looks down. Crap. Sudden hormonal influx, rapid mood change: angry to sad. Time to quit this raging bitch fest and coddle.  
"I know," I sigh out. "And I'm sorry... I guess I might be experiencing some of the mood changing too." I hug him from behind and kiss the top of his head.  
"How...?" He blinks and looks up to try and see me.  
"It's called 'sympathy pains'. Sympathy pains usually occur between two partners who are having a baby together and are strongly connected. Sympathy pains also include: nausea, vomiting, empathy, soreness, and other labor pains. I'm experiencing empathy, I think," I nod and kiss his neck.  
"Oh! I get it now," Naruto smiles again. I love his smile.  
"That's my otouto. A walking dictionary," I hear a voice call from the living room.  
"Shut the hell up, Itachi!" Oh yeah, Itachi (the one who raped Naruto) is living with us now. For some reason, Naruto forgave him. I never did. I never will. And I will never call him "aniki" or "older brother" again. He's not my brother.  
He's a stranger living in my house because mom and dad kicked him out for being lazy (albeit a genius, much like Shikamaru).  
"How rude," he calls out.  
My life is hell. I've got an impossibly pregnant, hormone-crazed boyfriend making breakfast and the Spawn of Satan living on my couch. What the hell am I doing with my life?  
I'm sure Naruto has asked himself this plenty of times over the years we've been together.  
It's only natural... when life throws you a fuckin' curveball. I just hope I hit a homerun.  
  
At last, night time. I made it through another day of pregnant-Naruto and asshole-Itachi. Life is interesting, to say the least; there's never a dull moment.  
As I climb into bed and wait for Naruto, I hear weeping coming from the bathroom. I get up and knock before entering. "Naruto, are you okay?"  
He looks up at me, teary-eyed. "S-Sasuke... I'm sorry, I just..."  
I sigh and smile softly, kneeling down in front of him. "Hey. You can tell me what's wrong. I'm not the same jerk I was before, you know."  
"I-I know, it's just..." He doesn't finish his sentence.  
"Just what?" I take his hand in mine and kiss the back of it. I look into his eyes, imploringly. "Please tell me."  
"I'm scared.... men don't have babies... but... here I am... with sonograms to back it up... I just... what if something goes wrong and the child isn't born... or what if I miscarry, I'm terrified..." He whimpers and I stretch up to kiss his cheek and then his forehead.  
"Shhhhh. Don't think about that. It won't happen. We're gonna have a beautiful, healthy baby," I smile even more gently at him and his eyes widen.  
"We...? You really mean that...?" I know what he's asking about and I can't help but give a slight chuckle.  
"Naruto... I'm staying by your side. I mean... I loved you enough to change who I was because you changed... I'll always be the man you want me to be, because... I don't know how to be anybody else, but yours... so yes...  _we_  are having this child. It'll be our bouncing baby boy or precious little girl," I confirm and kiss him tenderly on the lips.  
He sniffs and clings to me before kissing me back. Hormones were the toughest thing to deal with; the doctor was also prescribing him progesterone, estrogen, and prolactin hormones to help build up his boobs (because he was male and had none). So... it was almost like he was getting a sex change, but only half-way. He would be growing boobs and around the time of birth, he'd start lactating. The doctor said he'd have to continue these hormones until we were done breastfeeding our child.  
...Naruto wanted to breastfeed our child till they were 2... I wasn't too thrilled when he told me that, because the increase of estrogen would erratically enhance his mood swings (which he was already prone because he's already emotional without the hormones).  
I take him up in my arms and lay him on the bed, climbing in next to him.  
"You can still lift me up?" He asks, squeaking slightly.  
"Of course, dummy. You're not fat. You're pregnant. That's a whole world of difference right there... But fat or not, I'd still love you," I state as I wrap my arms around Naruto's body and kiss his cheek.  
I can almost feel the smile that spreads across his face and his snuggles into my arms. "Thank you, Sasuke. I love you no matter what, too."  
We kiss before falling asleep.  
  
Everything was so perfect that night... I didn't realize Hell was in our near future... and there would be no immediate escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... the next chapter may or may not contain death, however, it's not a major character death so I won't put a warning.  
> I'll just put it in the tags. Again, sorry for the lateness!
> 
> -Nova


	3. What's Progression Without Tragedy?

Four months... it's only been four months into the pregnancy and shit hits the fan.  
I.... I'm scared. No... terrified...  
That morning started out so peaceful. Itachi was nowhere to be seen, Naruto was enjoying the breakfast I made him, and he was showing a bit more. Everything was fine... then... afternoon came.  
  
At around 13:00, Lady Luck left us for dirt.  
  
I went outside to grab the mail and Naruto tags along.  
"Sasuke. Can we go shopping for maternity clothes?" He asks with a cute look on his face.  
"What for? You don't need them yet. Yeah, you're showing a bit, but you're not stretching your clothes," I point out. He pouts.  
"I just want to go shopping for it now!" He looks at me with imploring eyes. I look the opposite direction.  
"Nope."  
"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?"  
"No, Naruto. Wait one more month at least okay?" I look back at him.  
He mulls it over, pouts, then huffs and crosses his arms over his chest. "Fine. One more month, but that's it! After another month I'm taking your credit card and buying maternity outfits!"  
"Fine, fine." I shake my head with a bit of a smirk.  
"Anyway, can we go to Ichiraku's? The old man says he has a special gift for my carrying of a child," Naruto beams and I smile.  
"Fine. But let's walk there. They're only half a mile away," I state. He always lights up about Ramen. He nods and tugs me in the direction of Ichiraku's.  
Ichiraku's is a small noodle shop in the style of the Edo era of Japan. I liked the way it was set up, there was a small area for people to chain up their bikes (no cars allowed) but other than that you literally had to walk to get to it because there was no access by cars. Ichiraku's was named after the old man who owned it, Ichiraku Teuchi, and his daughter, Ichiraku Ayame. I remember Naruto used to go here with his surrogate parent, Umino Iruka. Naruto's parents died when he was young, and his older brother Kurama had to drop out of college and get a job to support and take care of him. When Naruto's aunt and uncle-in-law passed as well, his cousin, Karin, came to live under them as well. He has no grandparents either.  
I was fortunate. I grew up under the Uchiha name. I have both of my parents, a hardass father and a doting mother; and a trying-to-make-amends brother. I have a favorite uncle, a grandpa & grandma on both sides, and a favorite aunt-in-law. So why did I grow up so sadistic?  
My trying-to-make-amends Brother. He was always a bit on the "dark" side, but after raping Naruto he got mental help or some shit and now he wants to make amends. I don't buy that crap. But he used to push me away when I tried to get close, so I stopped showing affection. But... then Naruto came into my life and I fell, but... I didn't know how to show affection anymore... so I tortured him for years.  
I know, it's no excuse, but... at least I learned to change. I don't think Itachi's changed, but I make sure he takes his medicine in case that's what's making him docile.  
We walk towards Ichiraku's, Naruto practically jogging ahead. I'm lagging behind, just enjoying a nice walk. He gets to the crosswalk and looks both ways. He begins to cross and that's when it happens...  
Naruto gets hit by an oncoming car.  
Time slows. It all seems so surreal. I hear a screeching of brakes, a horn, and the most terrible noise I never want to hear again... Naruto screaming, "My baby!" I stand still, unable to move or process what just happened. I see blood. Lots of it... I see Naruto curled up, trying to protect our unborn child. It seems like forever, but it’s only 2 seconds before I sprint towards him, screaming "Naruto, Naruto!"  
Naruto looks at me with tired, weathered eyes. He smiles faintly at me and says, "Did I do a good job...? I protected him, right...?"  
I lose it.  
  
**Three Months Later.**  
  
I clean up mess around the house and look at the stairs as I hear the normal  _THUD THUD THUD_  of Naruto trudging down the stairs. He looks more somber than usual. I look at the calendar... oh right. It's THAT time of the month again.  
  
_Three months earlier... I was rushed into the hospital room with my dear Naruto getting prepped for surgery. He was in critical condition from the car accident. The person that hit Naruto was having charges pressed against him by me, per Itachi's suggestion. And how could I not? They hit MY Naruto. After much hassle the doctor came out with a sad look on his face._  
_Had Naruto not made it?_  
 _"I'm sorry, mister Uchiha. I regret to inform you that your lover is in a coma and your child was lost. We could resuscitate."_  
 _The words echoed in my head. Not only was my boyfriend comatose... but we had lost our child._  
 _One month later... Naruto was devastated when he woke up to find out the child had not made it. He blamed himself and I blamed the idiot that was too busy gabbing on their phone to see a pedestrian._  
  
It's been three months since Naruto's pregnancy was forcefully terminated by the driver. All he does now is mope and be depressed. He even quit his job. The doctor's tell me to keep giving him Prozac, but... it's not doing him any good.  
He rubs his empty stomach and whimpers. I go over to him and kiss his hand, before pulling him to me.  
"Please Naruto... stop beating yourself up. It wasn't your fault..."  
"If... If I had just waited for you to catch up... our child would be-"  
"Shush. It was the driver's fault. Not yours," I kiss his lips to shut him up and he cries.  
"How can you be with me still? Our unborn child died and I'm the reason!" He pulls back and lets his tears fault.  
"Naruto... nothing could stop me from loving you," I state. I meant it. He could probably go crazy and kill my whole family... and I'd still grudgingly love him.  
He clings to me and sobs as Itachi walks in from shopping. He's had to take up a job to help pay bills. It was nice of him and I'm starting to trust him again, but only on the basis that he continues taking his crazy pills.  
Itachi rubs Naruto's back as he walks by before depositing groceries in the kitchen and putting them up.  
"I'm a monster, 'Suke..." my blond boyfriend blubbers.  
"No... that driver is the monster in my eyes," I shake my head and just hold him tightly to me.  
"Otouto, the settlement check came in. You won't believe how much is on it," Itachi calls from the kitchen. I look over to the dining table and take Naruto's hand, leading him to it. I lift the already opened flap and take it out. My jaw drops.  
"That MUCH??" I gasp. Yeah, we deserved it, but still it was more than I thought we'd get.  
Naruto's eyes widen. "That's from the lawsuit...?"  
"Yeah. Listen Naruto, the doctors said you still have ovaries and a uterus inside you. You can still have another child with me, but... we're still young. Let's wait okay? Let's... let's get married and settle down in a new place with new jobs! Then we'll worry about having kids again," I smile and for the first time in three months... I see Naruto crack a smile.  
He nods, "Yeah... that sounds good."  
I lay the check on the counter and kiss him softly, pulling him into my arms as we deepen the kiss.  
The check read "¥1,000,000". That's equivalent to almost "$10,000". I had so many plans for this money.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm sorry for the bad spin, but I tried to make it positive in the end.  
> This story has like... five more chapters left.  
> Sorry. ;u;
> 
> -Nova


	4. Love and Vows

Where was Naruto? He should have been here by now. I tap my foot impatiently as I check my watch. I run a hand through my hair and sigh. I'm starting to get worried.  
I see the car pull up and a red-haired figure jumps out of the car and shoves me inside; she's accompanied by a strawberry-blonde male. Kurama and Karin had arrived.  
"Is Naruto here?" I ask, worried.  
"Yes, now inside," Naruto's older brother commands of me.  
"You can't see the bride until you're married!" Karin pushes me inside the chapel.  
"Hey! I haven't seen my fiancé in 24 goddamn hours!" I growl out.  
"Oh shush, you'll see him soon enough and it'll be worth it," Karin smiles at me and I sigh, grudgingly going to the Altar to wait for my husband-to-be.  
  
**A Few Months Earlier...**  
  
It's been a full year since the loss of our child, but Naruto's heart has finally healed enough. There will always be the wound of losing our child, but he smiles like he used to now.  
Naruto recently turned 25 and I've been 26 for a few months.... it's been ages since we've been together and now I think it's time to take the next step in our relationship and enter a new chapter in our lives.  
I'm out engagement ring shopping. I want to buy him the perfect ring with our settlement check. I'm also getting our wedding bands. Naruto's big on the American series "Lord of the Ring" so I'm getting us both the "One Ring" wedding bands. I special-ordered them; mine's is 24-k black-gold with the engraving and his is 24-k gold-gold with the engraving. On the inside of his, I engraved 'You are forever my One'. I've picked up on the references, but I know it'll mean more to him. He'll have the chance to engrave the inside of mine later. Right now I'm picking out a Lord of the Ring-themed Engagement Ring.  
I scan the Jeweler's selection.  
I find the ring I'm looking for. It's a 24-k gold ring that twists into leaves at the top. They push up a rose-shaped diamond and on each of the leaves is a tiny opal. It's beautiful. Maybe not exactly LOTR-themed, but it'd go perfectly with our One Rings.  
I buy the ring and have them engrave "S + N" on it. The box is a red heart-shaped box. It's cheesy as hell, but I didn't care. I was proposing to Naruto that night.  
  
**Currently....**  
  
I smile as I play with my thumbs. Itachi flashes me a grin and my parents are nodding in approval. This is happening. This is actually happening.  
  
**A Few Months Earlier....**  
  
My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My previous tale concluded with my getting back together with Sasuke. So much has happened since then. I got pregnant. I lost our child. But still he has stayed with me.  
Tonight... marks the start of our new life together.  
I'm sitting at the table enjoying my very romantic dinner with Sasuke. He's cracking a few jokes, I crack more jokes and right as wine is being served, the waiter dumps the entire thing in my lap. Sasuke gets angry, I tell him not to worry. I get up and head toward the bathroom. As I look at myself in the mirror, I pat my tummy.  
Life was once held there... but is no longer. I know Sasuke said we should wait... but I'm a 25-year-old male. Who knows when I'll go infertile? I'm terrified. I want to have a family with him so bad.  
After I clean off as much of the wine as possible (thankfully it's white wine and not red), I head back toward our table. I stop when I get there, but I don't take a seat. Sasuke has gone missing. I look around and don't immediately spot him. Did he get tired of me? I look on the table and see a note.  
I'm so scared.  
I pick it up and read it... and instantly start crying.  
It reads: "I'm sorry, Naruto. I can't continue on like this anymore."  
I bolt outside. I knew it. Sasuke was mad at me for losing our child after all. I run, teary-eyed toward our car, hoping it was still there, something stopped me before I even made it to the parking lot. Rose petals were littered everywhere... but in a distinct path.  
I follow them and wind up just before our car, where a sign says "Look up and behind you."  
I don't know why, but I felt compelled to see this through. I follow the sign's instructions and see a huge jumbo-tron. These were littered everywhere in Japan... but this one was special. It had a message meant for only my eyes.  
The screen read "Will You Marry Me?" with a heart next to it. It blinked and flashed and before I could fall to my knees Sasuke hugs me from behind.  
I look down and in his hands is a box opened... with the most beautiful ring inside. I'm really crying now.  
He's such a jerk. Playing with my feelings...  
"Y-You're such a jerk... I... I thought..."  
"What did you think I meant by that? I meant I couldn't continue being JUST your boyfriend. I want so much more now. I want to be with you. Now and forever," He kisses my cheek and spins me around. "What do you say? Will you marry me?"  
I buckled and kissed him as my answer. Yes, Sasuke. I will marry you.  
  
**Currently....**  
  
I'm inside the bride's room, getting finished dressing up. My man's out there waiting for me to marry him, and I'm so happy... the Uchihas are paying for this entire wedding. I'm glad they approve of me marrying their youngest son. I really do love him.  
  
**Back with Sasuke....**  
  
I stand at the Altar, growing ever-anxious. Then... the music starts. Our Best Man? Kiba (over the years, we reconciled our differences and became friends). Our Maid of Honor? Sakura. She hated Naruto so much in High School, but Naruto... is a whirlwind. There's not one person he meets that he doesn't affect in some way.  
I look over to the double-doors and see Naruto enter with his arm hooked with Kurama's. Naruto's stunning as ever. Most people thought we'd put Naruto in a dress. Sure, he can have a child, but he's still a man. A man that I love. And he deserves to wear a tuxedo.  
I'm dressed in a black tuxedo, black tie, and a white rose tucked in my jacket pocket. Naruto's in a white tux, blue tie, and a blue rose tucked in his jacket pocket. His hair is straightened and pinned to his head and he looks very handsome. His blue eyes meet mine and he blushes, but he's smiling.  
He engraved my ring with "My Precious". I got the joke, but I also got the meaning. I was truly precious to him.  
We say our vows and exchange our rings. We kiss, we dance, we eat cake.  
All was well... or so we thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. Sasuke and Naruto are finally married.   
> But I'm evil and more shit awaits them in the next chapter! :D  
> This marks the half way point in our sequel. Only four more chapters remain!  
> Also, I have turned off Anonymous Commenting primarily because of anon posting stupid comments every chapter; it got boring and annoying so I do apologize if this affects you.
> 
> -Nova


	5. Taken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Rape mentioned in Naruto's sections. Skip if you desire.

**With Naruto…**  
  
...where is this place? I don't like it. It's dark... and cold... and wet... I can't see anything, but everything hurts. My back and head ache, my wrists and ankles are bound and they chafe, my mouth was gagged so I couldn’t even scream... I'm pretty sure I had bruises everywhere, a few cuts, and maybe a broken bone or two.  
I was in pretty rough condition.  
But I knew I was awake... for now... I was getting sleepy again... Where was Sasuke...? What's going on?  
  
**With Sasuke…**  
  
I sigh as I slam down the house phone and pace the living room, madly trying to think. Naruto went missing three days ago. My family is investing a lot of money into finding him... and I will find him, alive!  
Itachi enters through the front door, bringing me more documented information that police intelligence had at the current moment. It was getting thinner each day.  
"Dammit! Who the hell kidnaps a grown adult? And why him? I mean... I thought I was the only one who thought he was special... besides his family..." I frown as I look over the intelligence.  
"Otouto, I think you were just hoping you were the only one who thought him special, due to your easy-to-ignite jealousy and short-temper. That's the one thing you two have in common, short-fuses... though he's mellowed out more than you have."  
I shoot Itachi a look that clearly said "don't push your luck". He shut his mouth. Even though I'm starting to trust him again, he's still on thin ice for raping Naruto. How that blond idiot forgave him so quickly, I won't ever know. But maybe he didn’t forgive, but chose to forget and start over with a blank slate. I don’t know…  
"Itachi. Grab Kisame and Suigetsu, we're going back to where I last saw my husband. I'm getting him back," I state as I stand up and head to my room to change. He nods and exits the house.  
Naruto... where are you?  
  
**Back with Naruto…**  
  
It hurts. It hurts so much. They aren't as gentle as Sasuke is now. And it really hurts. I can feel them forcing themselves inside me, but I can't scream. I'm gagged, bound, mutilated, and now being raped again. How many times do I have to be raped in this life?  
How much torture do I have to go through?  
I don't want this anymore.  
The guy who's forcing himself in and out of me shoves in hard one time and the gag falls out of my mouth. I scream in utter agony.  
"Stop it!! You can't have it. That's for Sasuke only!!" I writhe and scream and protest until the gag is placed back into my mouth. It's still too dark. I can't see who my attackers are.  
All I know is that they're hurting me more as they add another guy to my backside. It hurts to have two of them inside. I can feel them tearing my insides. It burns.  
Sasuke... where are you?  
  
**Back with Sasuke…**  
  
We're going on Day 5 and still no Naruto. I'm not getting much sleep; I'm mainly getting by on caffeine, cat naps, and 5-Hour Energy Drinks.  
I'm wearing what the Japanese SF wear; black cargo pants, black combat boots, a bulletproof vest, a black long-sleeved shirt, and black SF-type body armor. The SF team I'm with actually licensed me to carry around two guns: a Glock 19 in my holster and an M7 SMG strapped around me. I have a light in the holster opposite the Glock and a flare gun right below it. I'm prepared for a battle.  
I sit on the steps to a closed library (it being 22:00 and the library closing at 20:00) as the SF Van surveillance crew scan nearby areas for underground cellars. I pull out a cigarette and light it up, taking a long, sweet drag. Naruto never knew I smoked, because I never smoked all that much... maybe once every three months or so... but, lately...  
"Taking another drag, Uchiha? I've never seen you smoke so much. In the past five days you've smoked two entire cartons," Suigetsu snickers as I give him the bird. I just continue taking nice, long drags of the cigarette until it's almost to the butt, then I flick it aside and stamp it out.  
"I need coffee," I grumble out as I look at my watch.  
"Uchiha. Get in the van and get some shut eye, we'll wake you if we find anything," one of the SF guys tells me.  
"You mean  _when_  you find something," I snap back, eyes sharply staring at the man. He gulps and nods before going back to reading his scans.  
"Hey, Sasuke. What kind of coffee do you want?" Suigetsu offers.  
"I want a Caramel Mocha Cappuccino with Cinnamon sticks," I say. "But... wait until I nod off before going to get it." I climb into the van and fall instantly asleep on my makeshift bed. Naruto... I hope you're okay.  
  
**With Naruto…**  
  
I'm not okay. Everything just keeps hurting. They've peeled my flesh, stabbed me, beat me, raped me... now they're raping me again.  
I feel so vile... and dirty. How can I look at Sasuke again when I'm this repulsive and disgusting? How do I look him in the eye when I'm just a used piece of trash?  
How...?  
They've inserted this thing that keeps my mouth open just enough for one of them to slip their disgusting penis into my mouth if they so please; it also somehow prevents me from being able to scream.  
I feel someone come up behind me and "aide" the guy who's taking me from behind... another disgusting penis inside me... I look up and briefly see flesh before I'm forced to take another one of their filthy men into my mouth.  
I hate this. I hate them. I hate myself.  
Disgusting. Repulsive. Defiled. Dirty... Unclean. KEEP AWAY FROM ME!!!  
Sasuke... where are you...? Please save me. I need you. You love me still right? Please don’t leave me. Sasuke…. Sasuke… oh Sasuke…  
  
**With Sasuke…**  
  
Day 7... It's been a whole week. We've only been married a month and this sort of thing happens. I wake up from a cat nap and look to see Suigetsu standing in front of me with an American Red Bull. I take it, and down it, drinking every last drop. I look to my watch and it reads 08:00... I fell asleep around 07:45. 15 minutes of sleep. The most sleep I've had in the last 36 hours.  
I hear a noise go off and look at the scanner SF guy (at this point, I don't give a fuck about names). He's looking over results. "I found a cellar. It's at 43.068625 latitude, 141.350801 longitude. Doing a thermal scan."  
I'm immediately by this guy's side looking over the result. Please... thermal imaging... show SOMETHING. Anything... that might lead to my Naruto.  
"Thermal scan complete. There's one body that seems suspended underground and heat on the ground; people have recently been near this subject. All units move toward the coordinates provided. Over and out," the guy sent a radio to the other two nearby SF Vans. He looks at me and nods. "You ready, Uchiha? I'm 99% Positive this is the person you're looking for. The thermal graph matches the height you stated."  
I gulp and nod. "Let's get him back."  
Naruto... I'm coming, just wait. Hang in there a little bit longer… and… I’m sorry I took so long to find you….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we're three chapters away from the end.  
> Sorry for such a serious chapter but these series' were created in my darkest times. ^^;  
> I promise this ends on a happy note.
> 
> -Nova


	6. Rescue

**With Naruto...**  
  
I blink my eyes open as I hear sound outside. Did those monsters bring friends?  
I really don't wanna be awake anymore...  
But... I want to live. So I can see Sasuke again. He is coming for me, right? He didn't forget about me, right? He still loves me… right? I’m not just some crazy, deluded ex that hung to him… right? SOMEONE TELL ME I’M RIGHT!!!!  
I don't know how many days it's been but... I'm so tired.  
I close my eyes as I fall back asleep, most of my body numb from having to harbor all that pain for so long.  
  
**With Sasuke…**  
  
We're surrounding the building hiding the thermal inside. I know I shouldn't get my hopes up, but I have a feeling that it's Naruto. If it's not, at least someone will be free... right?  
Dammit! It is Naruto! I'm not good with this optimistic crap. I hold the M7 SMG in my hands as I wait for the signal.  
"The coast is clear. No other thermals detected. It seems they left them there. They might be back, so-" He was cut off by the sound of something shooting at him. "Shit! They have anti-thermal gear! FALL IN, FALL IN!!!"  
I follow behind the trained Special Forces members as they start attacking the monsters in front of me. I charge passed them, not waiting for an "okay". Naruto is 99% sure to be there and I'm not going to wait any longer. I bust through the door to the cellar and head down the steps. I turn the light on... only to find there was no light. These bastards are going to pay.  
  
**With Naruto…**  
  
I hear the sound of gunshots and my head perks up. Am I about to be rescued? I start to struggle and break free, but I can't. Suddenly, I'm on the floor and it's cold. I try to see who's there, only to find it's a captor... I can tell by the way he's pulling me up by my hair.  
I feel cool steel against my neck and for the first time in a week... I'm terrified... I’m so close to freedom, why is this happening?  
  
**With Sasuke…**  
  
I grab my flashlight out and turn it on as I explore the cellar. I hear what sounds like a body dropping to the floor and then... a large gulp. I point my flashlight in the direction I heard the sound and see my Naruto... behind held hostage. He has a knife to his throat and he looks badly injured.  
They have a gag in his mouth, a blindfold around his head, and ropes tying up his ankles and wrists.  
These monsters are going to pay.  
"Give. Him. Back." I growl out and the sadistic freak pressed the tip of the blade into Naruto's throat.  
Naruto flinches and then whimpers.  
I point my M7 at him and he pressed the knife in further.  
"I wonder how fast you can pull the trigger! Let's find out!" He cocks his hand back and begins a motion to stab Naruto.  
I'm a bit trigger-happy. The moment he said 'out', I had already pulled the trigger. Several rounds go off into his skull and he drops dead to the floor. Unfortunately, Naruto had still gotten a knife to the shoulder, but where it was located was easily mendable.  
I grab the flashlight I had dropped when I pulled the trigger and go over to Naruto, pulling the gag out of his mouth.  
"S-Sasuke... is that you?" The blindfold's damp. He's crying.  
"Yeah... it's me, Naruto... I'm here," I pull the blindfold off of him and set the flashlight down as to not hurt his eyes. He blinks to allow that tiny amount of light into his eyes for adjustment. When he sees my face, the tears start to fall again.  
"It really is you. You came for me," he blubbers out, voice hoarse from (probably) lack of water.  
"Of course. You're my husband and I love you. I'll walk barefoot on lava rocks if it meant saving you," I state as I smile at him. He leans into me as I cut the rope to unbind his wrists and ankles. When I do, he immediately clings to me... and I just hold on to him with all my might. "We.... are never getting separated again, you hear me?"  
He nods rapidly and buries his face into my chest. "I love you, 'Suke."  
"I love you, too..." I bury my face into his hair and realize that, for the first time in a LONG time, I'm crying.  
After our moment, I pick him up and head outside. The gunfire had stopped, so I could only assume the fighting was over.  
"Be ready to adjust your eyes. It's a little brighter out there," I warn Naruto. He nods and looks at where I'm carrying him. Once outside, I set him on the Van's bed and call 1-1-9 to request medical services to bring an ambulance. Suigetsu pats me on the shoulder and Itachi begins to call our parents and Naruto's brother to meet us at Sapporo University Hospital.  
  
I'm at Naruto's side as he sleeps and is taken care of by medical professionals. My parents are at the end with the TV, along with Itachi while Kurama and Karin are on the other side of Naruto's bed.  
"Thank you. Thank you for protecting my brother. He's the only direct family I got left, if anything had happened..." Kurama trails off as he starts to tear up.  
"Not to be harsh, but I didn't do it for you or anybody else, but me. I'm a selfish bastard and Naruto belongs to me now. I'm his husband and any dares to defile my spouse, I will personally see to it that their life ends," I mutter, voice dark as I recount my extinguishing of a human life. I had killed someone... and I didn't feel guilty.  
"So ominous..." I look to Naruto to see that he's awake.  
"Naruto."  
"You've always been a pessimist but this ominous vibe you've got is kinda hot," he grins stupidly at me.  
"Tch. Idiot. You should save your strength instead of flirting with me," I shake my head, but I can't help but smile. Despite all that he's been through, he's still able to smile.  
He falls back asleep.  
  
**A Couple Days Later…**  
  
Naruto is checked out and the only thing that ended up breaking was his left hand. The doctors said it was remarkable how fast he heals and how resilient he is to horrible treatment... though, that is probably partially due to how I used to treat him.  
We enter our home and I help Naruto to our room. I had sent Itachi away for the day so we could have the house to ourselves.  
Naruto looks at me and then asks, "Sasuke... can you please kiss me?"  
I blink, looking surprised. "Do you even have to ask?"  
"Sorry... I just... felt like I didn't deserve one with... with how dirty I am..." He looks down and I can see tears brimming the lower part of his eyes. His beautiful, sky blue eyes.  
"No, Naruto. You're not dirty and deserve a lot of things, but what you just went through... you didn't deserve that," I put my hand to his cheek and he holds it in place with both of his (though he cringed when he placed his broken hand on top of the other one) and nuzzles it.  
"But... they used me and did so many wrong and dirty things to me. I'm defiled and tainted. I'm-" I cut him off with a kiss. A deep, passionate one. His eyes widen as I pull him into my lap. I continue our kiss for a long time before pulling back. We both take in deep breathes.  
"You see, Naruto... The only thing I care about is that they mistreated you and didn't have any of our consent to do what they did... Most of all, they didn't have your consent. You're not defiled or tainted or dirty or anything to me. You're my husband, my partner for life, and if you think I'm going to let this change that, you're wrong. You're stuck with me," I kiss his cheek and taste salt as tears pour down his face.  
"Sasuke..."  
  
**One Month Later…**  
  
This wasn't supposed to happen. Why did this have to happen? This... just isn't fair... to either of us... this isn't fair at all. We keep going through this shit storms one after another… will it ever end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two more chapters until the end of this sequel! :D  
> Sorry for not updating last week. I had a lot on my plate with my job and what not. Gunning for a promotion, hopefully I get it. That'd mean more hours, a higher pay, and generally more money, which is what I need. But that also means I may not update as frequently.
> 
> -Nova


	7. A Miracle Need, A Miracle Gained

It's only been a month since Naruto's abduction and rescue... and we now face another problematic event in our crazy relationship... Naruto's pregnant... and I'm not the father.  
How we found out was Naruto was feeling stomach pains and we went to the doctor... and he told us Naruto was one month pregnant and then congratulated us. Naruto and I didn't have sex until two weeks after his abduction (I was giving him time to recover from the trauma when he attacked me, begging for sex).  
Now... Naruto's suffering more trauma.  
  
I walk into our room and pet Naruto's shoulder. "Hey, Naru. You okay?"  
He doesn't say a word. He's curled into a ball and sobbing. Abortion is legal in our prefecture of Japan, but how can I ask him to WILLINGLY GIVE UP a child when before it was UNWILLINGLY TAKEN from him?  
"Look... I don't care who the father is, this is our chance to have a child. I love you and-"  
"Sasuke, shut up! I don't want a rape baby inside of me! It's unfair to the child cause I could never love it! But I can't just abort it, either! I don't know what to do," Naruto whimpers.  
I sigh and give him my best supporting smile. "Love, listen to me. There's always adoption. You may see it as cruel, considering how you grew up without your parents, but we can make sure the child goes into wonderful hands. Or, we can ask Sakura and Ino if they want a child. You know they'll be wonderful parents."  
Naruto looks up at me through his disheveled hair. "But... what if the child questions its origins and locates us?"  
"We’ll tell them the truth," I state, factually.  
He sits up and gives me an incredulous, disbelieving look. "Oh, yeah, that'll go over well. 'By the way, we're your parents who gave you up because we could never love you!'"  
"Listen, smartass, we say the truth, but not in a rude way like that," I frown at him and he sighs.  
"I'm sorry... I'm just temperamental," he looks down. I smile once more and brush his face, capturing a lock of hair in my hand.  
"It's fine. But we tell them, 'Sorry, but the truth is you were a rape child and we thought it better you be in a family that would love and cherish you then in a one where we'd neglect you out of traumatic experience'. Does that sound reasonable and better?" I look at Naruto and he nods with a sigh.  
"How can you even look at me? I'm disgusting, pitiful... used," Naruto starts off. Ever since the incident, he's talked about himself in a bad light. It's understandable given what he went through, but I wish he'd see that those words aren't true. "I'm just one big cum dumpster for everybody. Even you, way back when."  
Ouch. He's pulling up the past.  
"Naruto. I was wrong in the past," I shake my head, face contorted into a hurt expression, because... well, I'm hurting for both him and me. "You shouldn't view yourself like that. You're beautiful. The most beautiful thing in the entirety of existence."  
"You're lying," he mopes and looks away from me. I force him to look directly into my eyes.  
"No, I'm not. Only you could change the person I used to be into who I am today. I love you, with every fiber, and I will never stop loving you. Ever," I ask, forcing all my emotions into my eyes, something I've had to work at for years.  
His beautiful blue eyes tear up and he clings to me. "I love you, too, 'Suke." He buries his face into my chest and I pet his head.  
"You're my love, Naruto. Forever, don't forget that. Uchiha's don't just marry anybody," I tell him as I hear a knock on the door.  
"Sasuke. Mom and dad are here," Itachi calls from the other side of it. I nod and look to Naruto.  
"Cheer up. Now let's get you looking a little bit more decent, yeah?" I smile. I've had to do the smiling a lot more lately. Naruto, usually so cheery and spastic, hasn't been able to for a while. Not since our first child miscarried.  
The blonde-haired man before me forces a fake smile and nods, sliding off the bed to get dressed and do his hair. My heart hurts... I want that smile to be real again.  
  
After my parents leave from their visit, taking Itachi with them to do I-don't-know-what, I look to Naruto - who's sitting on the couch, spacing out.  
"Love, how about we call up and invite our favorite lesbians over, yeah?" I smile and the corners of his mouth turn up into a small, faked smile.  
"Yeah, sounds good," he nods and goes to wash up from the lunch we had with my parents. As he does that, I call up Ino and Sakura and about twenty minutes later, their inside on the couch.  
"What'd you wanna talk about, Sasuke-kun?" Ino tilted her head, hand still holding Sakura's.  
I look to Naruto who sighs and nods.  
"Well, Naruto is against abortion after... what happened last time," I start off. They both nod, understanding. "So... we know this child... wouldn't be able to have our love, so... we were wondering if you were willing to adopt it from us... I know it's a tall order, but-"  
"Sasuke. I'm so sorry, but Ino and I just can't accept it. We wouldn't be able to love it either knowing it's the misfortune and cruel punishment to what happened to our dear friend. Please understand," Sakura cuts me off and I sigh.  
"I figured. It was worth a shot; at the very least, promise you'll be here to help him through this with me?" I ask, almost plead. They both nod.  
"How about Naruto and I go out for a bit? You and Ino could play catch-up," Sakura offers and I look to Naruto. He gives me a small, forced smile and I nod.  
"Sounds good to me." Naruto leaves with Sakura and Ino and I play "catch-up".  
  
**8 Months Later...**  
  
"Sasuke, it's coming!" Naruto screeches as I punch the gas to the nearest hospital. Itachi's on calling duty in the backseat. Luckily he was home when Naruto’s water broke. We dragged him along to call people so everybody could congregate at the hospital.  
"Everyone's been notified," my older brother tells me, frazzled.  
"Everyone? Sakura and Ino? Kurama and Karin? Mom and dad? Kiba and Hinata? Suigetsu? All of them?" I ask to verify.  
"Yes, all of them. I even called Kisame," he informs me, letting me know his boyfriend was invited.  
"Joy," I roll my eyes, ever sarcastic. "Did you tell them the hospital we're going to?"  
"Yes, yes. They know what address to put in their GPS," Itachi ushers me.  
"I don't care! I want it out, now!!" Naruto growls and I put a hand on his shoulder.  
"We're almost there, just hang on!"  
  
About 15 minutes and 3 contractions later, we were at the hospital. How Naruto was feeling the contractions without a vagina, I have no clue. The doctor's have already informed me that because of Naruto's special circumstance, he'll have to have a C-Section.  
I hold Naruto's hand as they prep him for surgery. I was then asked to change into scrubs and become "sanitary". Since I am the child's "father", I'm allowed into the room. Everyone else has to wait outside. So far, the only other person is Itachi. I'm sure others will show up soon.  
I step into the surgery room and hold Naruto's hand as they numb him up. He opted to stay awake through it instead of taking an anesthetic. He looks up, scared as he breathes in and out of the respirator.  
"Sasuke, I'm so scared." His voice is shaking and he looks unnerved.  
I rub my thumb on over the back of his hand. "It'll be okay, Naruto. Everything will be fine."  
They start their incisions and within the next hour... the baby is breathing and crying and being cleaned. They stitch Naruto back up (after removing the placenta) and allow him to sit up just the smallest bit.  
Then... they hand Naruto the baby. It's a baby boy.  
His eyes water and his brow furrows and, for once in the last 9 months, he smiles a real smile. A genuine, heartfelt smile.  
"Sasuke... I don't know why I said I couldn't love this child. He's so beautiful. You may not be the birth father, but dammit, you're his father right?" He looks up at me, tears falling. I nod and hug him and our baby close. Men have mammary glands; we just don't normally produce the prolactin to activate them. Naruto did, so he now has breasts to breastfeed our child.  
That's right. OUR child. I may not be this kid's birth father, but dammit I will be his father.  
Moments later, our (slightly extended) family walks into the room. My mother is cooing over the child with Sakura, Ino, Karin, and Hinata while Kiba and Kurama are patting Naruto on the shoulder as he breastfeeds our child for the first time. Itachi and my father just stand back and give the famous Uchiha smirk-smile. Kisame is standing around all awkwardly with his shark-face self.  
Kurama looks up at me. "How do you feel, now that my baby brother wants to keep the child?"  
"Relieved... I really didn't want to give it up in the first place," I state, and for the first time ever, my voice cracks and wavers.  
Naruto gives me a knowing smile. "He's the one that reassured me it didn't matter. I thought I'd be able to give him up, but looking at him now... I realize the birth father doesn't matter. This is precious life, precious cargo I am now holding in my arms and Sasuke's the real father here." He cries silently again as the nurse's take the child to the pediatric ward where the newborn babies went (don't ask me what that ward is cause I didn't pay attention in Naruto's and I's parenting classes from the first pregnancy).  
"What's his name?" Sakura asks and I blink, completely stumped. We didn't plan a name.  
Naruto thinks for a bit and then smiles. "How about Obito? Uchiha Obito Jr."  
"After my late cousin?" I ask, giving a crooked smile in surprise. I didn't know Obito all too well, the Uchiha family was rather huge, but the fact that Naruto thought of him and remembered him... that's a surprising factor.  
"Yeh. I met Obito once and he seemed like such a nice guy," Naruto nods as the nurse jots down the name on Obito Jr's birth certificate.  
"Yeah... Rin's grieved each day of his passing, but thanks to friends like Kakashi and Iruka, she's getting better," I state and Naruto gives me a huge, real smile.  
"That's good. Sasuke... let's make sure the next child we have has your DNA, okay?" He chuckles and I give a questioning smirk. Already joking about it…. Already making plans. That's my idiot.  
"Right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter left folks!  
> Sorry for not updating last week, work kinda got in the way.  
> But I hope you enjoy this and the last chapter! <3
> 
> -Nova


	8. The Beginning to an End

**5 Years Later**  
  
My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I have a loving "wife", Uchiha Naruto, and a lovely boy named Uchiha Obito, Jr. He looks almost exactly like his mother, which came as a relief to Naruto and me. We don't have to be reminded of what happened.  
Obito has blond hair, blue eyes, and his mother's tan skin. He's beautiful in every way and I love him like any father should, regardless if the child's biologically his.  
  
"Papa! Why is mama gettin' fat?" I nearly spit out my coffee at Obito's question. Naruto almost pops a blood vessel with how pissed off he is.  
"He's getting anything BUT fat," I try to laugh it off and my loving wife threatens to kill me with his eyes. I avert his gaze.  
"Papa. Mama's glaring at you," Obito "tattles". He's around that age to state the obvious.  
"Oh, he knows," Naruto growls out. "Care to explain why I'm 'getting fat' to our 5-year-old son?"  
I cough and look up. "Not at all. I'll leave that to the mother." I go to make my escape.  
"Oh no you don't!" Naruto yanks me by the collar and pulls me into the chair. "Now sit and explain to our son!"  
Obito sits next to me, eyes wide with anticipation.  
"You're mother's a bird and is about to lay an egg that'll hatch you out a new brother or sister," I try to explain how pregnancy works to our FIVE YEAR OLD. He's five!!  
"I am not! Tell him the goddamn truth, now Sasuke!" Naruto hisses at me and then turns his gaze to Obito. "And don't you dare repeat that naughty word I just said."  
Obito nods rapidly before Naruto goes over to the fridge and grabs out Orange Juice.  
"Well... when a mommy and daddy love each other very much... mommy tends to get pregnant... though... your mother's a special circumstance because he shouldn't be a mommy. We should be two daddies, but uh... your mommy is a mommy..." I try to find words a five-year-old will understand.  
"What's pregnant?" Obito asks and I can feel the weight of the world crushing me as I try to explain to our kindergartener how pregnancy works.  
"Pregnant is when a mommy has a little baby inside of them ready to be born in this world. They're not born yet, but they will be in time. Like you. You were a baby inside your mommy, he was pregnant with you and then you were born and five years later here you are," I do my best. I'm only a father! Now I know the hell my father went through when Itachi asked him this the first time... I think he got better when I was born, though not much considering he still fumbled around with words. My mother had to explain my aunt's pregnancy.  
"Oh! So mommy's gonna have another me?" Obito asks again, tilting his head.  
"Not exactly. There will only ever be one of you. That's where brothers and sisters come in. Like Uncle Kurama is your mommy's brother. He was born first and then your mommy was born out of the same mommy. And like Uncle Itachi was born first, I came second out of the same mommy, your grandmamma. Out of Itachi and I, I am the YOUNGER brother since I was born AFTER Itachi, making him the OLDER brother," I explain. Obito nods.  
"Oh! I get it. So mommy's gonna have another baby that's gonna be my... uh... younger brother or sister?" Obito asks for reassurance.  
"Yes. You will be the oldest brother no matter how many siblings come after you because you were born out of mommy first, hence firstborn," I nod and Obito grins.  
"Yay! I'm gonna have a brother or sister!" He parades around the house and Naruto just smiles. Naruto is also three months pregnant.  
  
**3 Months Later**  
  
"I'm gonna have TWO brothers or sisters at once?! So cool!" Obito chimes up after we tell him that Naruto's having twins.  
Naruto pats his now-large stomach and smiles. "At least they have your DNA this time." I smile and nuzzled his head.  
"Yeah, but we love Obito all the same. And he looks mostly like you," I point out and Naruto giggles with a nod.  
"I know... but can you believe it. Our second, official time having children and its twins..." He smiles down at his stomach.  
"It's making up for the last two times," I offer. It's making up for our unborn child and Obito not being my biological son.  
Naruto nods and hugs to me, kissing my lips as he shuts the door behind us. Obito yells out a 'gross' and scampers off to play in his room.  
"You know... we're gonna need a bigger house," I state as I pull away from the lip-lock.  
"You're absolutely right," He smiles and licks my lips. "But we need to move somewhere that's still within distance of the kindergarten so Obito doesn't have to lose his friends."  
"I know the perfect place," I smirk and Naruto cocks his head.  
  
**3 Weeks later...**  
  
"I love it, Sasuke. It's absolutely gorgeous," Naruto states as he helps me unload boxes from the moving truck. We now live in a two story house near Obito's kindergarten. It has five rooms, 3 and a half baths, a kitchen, a foyer, a garage, a living room, a dining room, and a patio out back that opens up into a large backyard. It's an uncommon site in Japan with how crowded it is, but it is an older house, utilizing sliding doors instead of the modern-day doors every except the back and front yard. Those are modern doors for security purposes.  
There's a room for each child (though the twins will share a room until older) and even a spare for the occasional times that Itachi slumbers over here with Kisame. One master bathroom attached to mine and Naruto's room, one bathroom for Obito and his soon-to-be brother, and another bathroom for our soon-to-be daughter. Then there's the guest bath which is downstairs near the kitchen. The kitchen is nice and spacious with an island in the middle and a bar dividing it from the dining room, which has a chandelier right above the table and chairs. The living room has the entertainment center along with a futon couch in the event we get an extra guest and two recliners. The bookshelf rests along the wall on the other side of the entertainment system. The backyard is about half an acre long and the patio already has our rocking chairs and outside dining area, complete with a new grill. Naruto has taken up to fencing off an area for his special garden that he plans to grow.  
Kiba whistles as he takes the boxes from Naruto. "Nice place ya got. I'm thoroughly surprised."  
"Well, Sasuke's parents are rich and Fugaku really doesn't settle for less when it comes to his family, especially the next-in-line Uchihas," Naruto giggles.  
Kiba looks over to Naruto with a raised brow. "He lets you call him by his first name? That's unheard of in men like Uchiha-san."  
"My father and mother really like Naruto. Of course my mother let him call her Mikoto when we started dating the second time and everything was out in the open. But shortly after our marriage, my father was just like 'don't call me that, I sound old'," I snicker.  
"It does make me sound old," my father protests as he enters with my mother and a home-welcoming gift: a vase with flowers and a few packs of vegetable seeds.  
"Oh! Fugaku, Mikoto, thank you so much for the gifts," Naruto smiles as he bows his head and accepts them.  
Itachi brings in a few boxes with Obito carrying his "own share" of boxes right behind him. Kisame follows with some furniture from Obito's room.  
"Oi! Be careful with that box aniki!" I call out and he stops carrying it willy nilly and a bit more carefully. "He actually listened, that's a first."  
"Coming in!" Kurama calls as he and Karin enter with a gift box of their own.  
"Aniki! You shouldn't have! And you, too, itoko?" Naruto looks on the verge of tears.  
"Hey, I don't remember inviting half the world for a party," I state, grumpily.  
"A party sounds great!" Kurama winks at me and I roll my eyes.  
Naruto opens his gift from Kurama which is two new wine glasses and a bottle of some delicious Chardonnay. "That's for after the twins are born." Naruto hugs his brother and thanks him before opening Karin's gift, a bigger box that contained: a week's worth of girl clothes, a week's worth of boy clothes, diapers, baby powder, baby oil, and baby wipes. She even included a couple of pajamas for them.  
"Thank you, Karin," Naruto is now in tears as he hugs her. I rub his shoulder and peck his cheek before going to the moving truck and grabbing the rest of the boxes off of it.  
"That should do it. Kiba, the keys are on the island in the kitchen, drive it back for me?" I ask him and he nods, running off to return the truck.  
"This is our first real house together, Naruto. For our growing family," I state as I set the boxes down. He smiles and claims my lips in a moment of passion.  
"I know. And I'm ready."  
  
**3 Months Later**  
  
Obito is five years and six months older than his new twin siblings: Uchiha Haru and Uchiha Yume. Haru is our baby boy who came out with fully pigmented black hair and bright blue eyes. Yume is our baby girl who game out with blond hair and bright blue eyes. I wonder if their eyes will pigmentate into black eyes or remain Naruto's beautiful blue. How they were born was even more magical.  
  
The doctors actually created an adjunct that temporarily gives Naruto a vagina to actually birth the babies instead of the C-Section we had to do with Obito. Knowing Naruto, of course he agreed... despite my mother's protesting on how painful it is to birth children.  
So now we're here, with an in pain and screeching Naruto.  
"Get them out, get them out!" Naruto screeches as he death grips my hand. I'm pretty sure I'LL need a visit to the doctor after this, just to make sure my hand isn't broken.  
"Naruto. Just remember, breathe. How does he breathe?!" I look frantically to my mother who is coaching him through it.  
"Hee hee hoo, hee hee hoo," my mother coaches and Naruto tries as another wave of pain hits him. He screams out and pushes as hard as he can. Eventually we hear the soft cry of our second born, Yume. He then has to birth the first placenta. Naruto cries out again as the time comes to birth the second child, Haru. Eventually both of the twins are out and Naruto groans as he "births" the second placenta.  
"Imoto," Obito points to Yume. "Ototo." He points to Haru. We both nod and he points to himself. "Aniki!" He giggles as he connects the dots. Imoto, meaning younger sister, and ototo, meaning younger brother, make him aniki, meaning older brother.  
"Daiishi," Naruto and I both point to Obito.  
"Dai...ishi...?"  
"First child. Dainishi," I point to Yume. "Second child."  
"Daisanshi," Naruto holds up Haru. "Third child."  
"Though they are technically twins, Yume was born first," I state and Obito nods.  
  
**Another Five Years Later**  
  
I don't wanna even speak about ages. Naruto and I have become old foageys, but we have spirited children so we don't feel as old. Besides, being Japanese and eating what Japanese people eat, we tend to just stay looking young. Yume and Haru are now 5 years old and live in different rooms now, Haru  & Obito share a bathroom while Yume has her own bathroom on the account of her being a girl.  
Obito is ten years old and just started the fifth grade; meanwhile Yume and Haru are entering their intermediate kindergarten classes. See, in Japan, the schooling system is much different and it breaks down to this:  
Nursery School / Kindergarten (Junior): 3-4 year olds  
Nursery School / Kindergarten (Intermediate): 4-5 year olds  
Nursery School / Kindergarten (Senior): 5-6 year olds  
Elementary School Grade 1: 6-7 year olds  
Elementary School Grade 2: 7-8 year olds  
Elementary School Grade 3: 8-9 year olds  
Elementary School Grade 4: 9-10 year olds  
Elementary School Grade 5: 10-11 year olds  
Elementary School Grade 6: 11-12 year olds  
Middle School Grade 1: 12-13 year olds  
Middle School Grade 2: 13-14 year olds  
Middle School Grade 3: 14-15 year olds  
High School Grade 1: 15-16 year olds  
High School Grade 2: 16-17 year olds  
High School Grade 3: 17-18 year olds  
  
Kindergarten through Middle School are classified as Primary Education whereas High School is the only classification of Secondary Education. College is considered Post-Secondary like most of the world considers it. Whereas Kindergarten is mandatory in most countries (particularly the US), it is not required in Japan. Naruto and I want our children to have best education, so all three of them are or have gone to Kindergarten.  
I love my life and I love my husband. I love our three kids... and... we're expecting a fourth. We already know it'll be a male and we plan to name him "Menma". I was one away from all boys, but I love my darling daughter. Yume is my precious, little girl and I will keep her safe from this world's bad news.  
Overall, I've screwed up with Naruto in the past, but I think I've more than made up for it and I don't plan to stop "making it up". I want him to love me forever and I want him to fall more in love with me each day... because, well... I fall in love with him more each day. Our family brings us closer, but I think after Menma... we're gonna stop having kids.  
  
I look to Naruto as we sit on the couch for a family night. He looks at me and as the screen blacks out, making the entire room dark, I plant a kiss on him. As light returns to the screen and it illuminates the room, I can hear two "ewwwwwws" and one "awe". Guess who the "awe" was from? I'll give you a hint, not Yume.  
I pull back and Haru giggles. "I like it when mommy and daddy kiss! It means they love each other!"  
That's right. Haru's the romantic. He grew up to have black hair, blue eyes and his older twin, Yume, grew up to have blonde hair, black eyes. They're both beautiful.  
I look back at Naruto with nothing but love for him in my eyes. "It's going to be a crazy ride."  
"I know. But we'll manage. We've ridden crazier rides," he smiles at me and I claim his lips once more.  
This may be where the story ends, but for us... it's only the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deeply apologize for the delay in releasing this final chapter.  
> I got a full-time job and I've been severely busy with it over the past month or so...  
> Crazy resets going on.  
> But here it is, the final chapter.  
> Thank you all for reading, and see you next time!
> 
> -Nova


End file.
